Faultline
by MakeTheStarsFall
Summary: ...COMPLETE... Mediator/Twilight crossover.Jesse goes missing:it's up to Suze to find him,but Bella is calling for her help with Edward.Then Bella disappears. Will Suze and Edward be able to find them... alive? First fan fic... please R
1. Peach Mango Monday

"Leave, Slater," I said

"_Leave, Slater," I said. Paul just walked over to me._

"_But Suze-" I cut him off._

"_Slater, go away. Jesse's alive now, and is legally my boyfriend. You touch me, he'll kick your ass." I continued as he stepped closer to me._

"_But Suze, all I want is you," Paul took one more step towards me and planted him lips on mine. I raised my hand and smacked him has hard as I could across his sorry face._

"Ow!" I opened my eyes, looking straight up into Jesse's. The right side of his face was all red. Oops.

"That's it! That's the end of your good morning kisses." Jesse had a look of fake sorrow on his face. I laughed.

"Sorry. It was-" He finished for me.

"Slater. I know. You still dream about him?" Jesse sat on the edge of my bed and handed me my morning Jamba Juice, his eyes melting into mine. Damn, I love him.

"Yeah." I sat up in my queen bed, glancing out the window. It was still kind of musky outside. I don't know how Jesse can get up this early, get dressed, then come wake me up. It's funny, because my mom was kind of leery about this at first, Jesse coming every morning to see me before anyone else was awake, but then she saw how gentlemanly he was (which sucks), and how he protects my virtue like it was his life.

Jesse inched closer. "Let's try that again and maybe Paul won't interrupt us." Then he took my face in both of his hands and covered my mouth with his. I forget all about all the crap Slater constantly gives me when Jesse kisses me. It's like, well, he knows what turns me on. Or maybe he doesn't, and he just does what he knows makes me happy. And he is damn good at it.

He pulled away the minute I let my hands wander from the back of his neck to his shirt collar.

"Susannah." He looked me in the eyes like a teacher looks at the kindergartener who just flung paint across the wall.

"Jesse."

"Querida, I love you."

"Mm-hmm." I burrowed myself into his chest, sipping my Jamba Juice from a straw. Mmm… Peach Mango. That's right, it's Monday, isn't it. Peach Mango Monday.

School was out last week, so it's summer now, and I have the whole summer with Jesse to myself. That, my friend, is not a bad thing.

"What do you want to do today, querida?" Jesse asked me, still holding me tightly.

"Well, first I want to get dressed. And possibly take a shower. Brush my teeth. My hair. Get out of bed." He laughed.

"After that, Susannah?"

"Well… you said when you were a ghost you learned how to drive. Did you learn how to do anything else?" The minute I said that, I realized it sounded extremely suggestive. Jesse's eyebrows rose.

"No, not like that. Like… surfing?"

"No… I have never surfed before. But there's a first time for everything." He took a sip of my Peach Mango Smoothie, pondering the idea in his head.

"Okay, querida, I'm going to leave now. I'll come back when you're ready." He always seemed to know when I was ready to go. I didn't even need to tell him. Must have something to do with his ghostly habits.

I stripped and stepped into the shower, washing my hair and shaving. Then I got out and got dressed (pale blue tube top with yellow tank under it and a jean mini skirt, if you care). I did my makeup and hair, and then I sat on my bed, waiting for Jesse.

I waited for at least ten minutes, the longest I've ever had to wait for him. Where could he be?


	2. Will nobody believe me?

**A/N Hey you guys!! Review, cuz you're making me sad. I might just cry. And you do NOT want to see me cry.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own the amazingly sexy Jesse de Silva or the amazing Susannah Simon. Notice the Unfortunately. Now bow down to Meg Cabot. **

I sat on my bed, waiting for him. He had never been gone this long. In my heart, something didn't feel right. But I couldn't put my finger on it…

I picked up the phone but heard Brad talking on it.

"Brad, get off the phone!! I need it! This is an emergency!!"

"What, your boyfriend gone missing or something? No, I'm talking to Debbie. Not getting off."

"Not funny, Brad." I decided it was useless to try to convince him otherwise. I ran out the door, heading down the hill toward the Mission.

My feet were slapping the ground as hard and as fast as I could, hoping Jesse would show up next to me and ask me why I was running. But he didn't. The tears started slipping out, running down my cheeks the way I was running towards the Mission. I arrived at the front door of the rectory, pulling the door open. I saw Father Dominic and rushed into his arms.

"Jesse… missing… Jamba Juice… GONE!" I sobbed into his arms. Father Dom looked surprised but just kind of patted me on the back. He was never very good at consoling me.

"Now, now, Susannah. Tell me what happened. From the beginning." I told him everything, from slapping him to kissing him to my Jamba Juice to how I got dressed and then he wasn't there. Father Dom laughed.

"Susannah, I'm sure Jesse is just on a coffee run or something like that. It _is_ possible for you two to spend more than five minutes away from each other."

"No. Bad. Very bad. Love. Jesse." I choked out, my teeth gritting together. He just doesn't get it, does he? That is not possible. Bad things. Bad things.

"I understand that you love him, Susannah. But it _is_ okay for him to have a social life. I understand that he said what he said, and he is never late or gone for more than necessary, but give him time, Susannah. Don't do anything drastic, please?" He said the last sentence as more of a question than the command it was. Of course I was going to do something drastic. The man I love is gone. And I'm not gone with him.

"Can I call him?" I was trying very hard to pull myself together. This can be hard, because for all I know he could be dead. And does Father Dom care? No.

"Sure, Susannah, but don't worry. He's fine." I picked up the phone and dialed Jesse's number. It rang once. Twice. Three times. Someone picked it up. That someone did not sound like Jesse.

"Hello?" A girl voice, giggling like she was drunk.

"Hi, is Jesse there?"

"Who the hell is Jesse?"

"Well, this is his phone."

Then she hung up on me. I held the phone in my hand gaping at it. She did _not_ just hang up on me. But it must've been the wrong number.

I dialed the number again. This time I didn't even have to wait for it to ring. It sounded like Jesse this time.

"Querida?"

"Oh my holy crap," Father Dominic shot me a disapproving glance at the words holy and crap being in the same sentence, "Jesse, where are you?"

"Susannah, I'm at your house. Where are you?"

I sighed. "At the rectory, looking for you. I thought you were gone. Forever. I thought I lost you for a minute."

"No, no. Come home, querida. I have a surprise for you." I noticed that his voice cracked on 'querida'. He never does that. His voice is always… well, smooth. And deep. And _so_ not crackly.

"Jesse, you still there?"

"Yes, Susannah." He said 'Susannah' differently, though. He sort of spit it out rather… well, un-lovingly and hurriedly. Like he wanted to get it over with. Jesse always dragged it out very sexily.

"Jesse, I love you." I whispered the words quickly, before I could change my mind. Then he hung up on me. What is his problem today? I waved good-bye to Father Dom, and started the uphill trek back to my house, where I hoped Jesse was waiting for me.

I just realized I had left the house in Birkenstocks, shoes not very good for walking uphill in. I slipped and fell, skinning my knee on the pavement. Crap.

I was only a little bit away from my house when I saw that the driveway was empty. Maybe he walked. Jesse's apartment isn't too far from my house. I opened the front door and slowly strode in.

"Jesse?"

**You know you want to press that little button down there that says review. Give in to the temptation. Review and I'll post more.**


	3. A Call from Forks

**Hey guys whats up... Thanks so much for reading... now do a little more reviewing!! love you!!**

"Jesse?" I repeated… still no answer. I was getting a little frantic here. I repeated his name several times, but the house was silent except for the sound of lunch sautéing in a pan in the kitchen where Andy was hopefully cooking something delicious. I ran up to my room.

"Jesse?" I said hopefully as I peered into my empty room. I took a deep breath and counted to ten, one of the useful things I learned from one of my many shrinks.

"RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!" The phone screeched. I jumped at least two feet up in the air. I glanced at the caller ID. It was Bella, from up in Forks.

"Hey, Suze, what's going on?" Her voice sounded funny. Kind of like she was just crying. I told her everything about everything before I could stop myself or even change my mind. She gasped audibly when I got to the part about Father Dom not believing me.

"I thought he was understanding." I could basically hear her shaking her head, shaming Father Dominic.

"Yeah…" A tear slipped down my cheek unintentionally. I missed him… Jesse's the peanut butter to my jelly. He's the mac to my cheese. He's the Jesse to my Suze. And I missed him like crap.

"Suze?" Bella asked me uncertainly.

"Bella?" I replied.

"Can I tell you something?" I had a feeling she glanced around the room nervously.

"Yeah." My voice was softer now. I was getting the impression that this was important and to be kept top secret.

"Well…" she trailed off. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you this." Then I did what every good friend does. I convinced her to tell me.

"Bella, it's good to talk about things." I said in my best social worker voice.

"But _he _might hear you." Bella whispered anxiously. This must have something to with Edward.

"See, Edward and I are having…"

"A baby?" I guessed. Bella laughed. I think she needed a good laugh. She sounded worried.

"No, silly, a… problem, you could say."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know how he either stays the night at my house every night or I stay the night at his? Every night?" She sounded extremely stressed.

"Yes, Bella."

"Edward's, well… he's been gone the past few nights."

"Bells, it's okay for him not to spend every waking moment with you. Or sleeping moment, for that matter." I realized I sounded just like Father Dominic. I shook my head, trying to rid the thought from my head.

"Let me try that again. I just sounded so much like Father D. just then… You know what? I'm not even going to try, but is that all that's bothering you?"

"No… you see, the last time I saw him… well, you know how sometimes I just stick my hand in his back pocket while we're walking?"

"Yeah."

"Last time I did that, I… I… pulled out a _condom." _I was shocked. I thought Edward was almost as bad as Jesse about protecting our virginity and stuff like that.

"But… you guys don't do it, do you?"

"NO!! AND THAT'S THE POINT!! He's worrying me, Suze. I don't know what to do. Should I talk to him about it, or should I follow him next time he leaves?"

"Bells, anyone can hear you in that truck a mile away, even from inside a Volvo. I'm driving up there to Forks next weekend… call me if this is still going on."

"Okay Suze. If you say so." Bella sounded just a little bit relieved.

"Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Suze." We both hung up simultaneously. I sat on my bed and looked around. I looked over to the spot where Jesse had sat down just an hour earlier. The bed wasn't even dented. Now, when I left earlier to see Father Dom, I could have sworn that the bed had a nice little indent from Jesse's sexy butt. But the sexy butt dent was nowhere to be found… someone had been here, but it sure wasn't Jesse.

**Review please**

**love, panda**


	4. Gasp

**REview review review.**

I took a deep breath again. Then I picked up the phone and called Jesse .

"Hello?" It was him. He sounded… nervous.

"Hey. Where are you?"

"Uh…"

"You're supposed to be at my house, now."

"Suze." My mouth fell open. He never called me Suze. He thought it was an insult to my heritage or something. My heart started beating just a little bit faster.

"Jesse." That's all I could seem to be able to say. He cleared his throat.

"Suze," My heart dropped again. "Suze, things just aren't working out. It's me, not you, I swear." His voice cracked several times, on 'Suze', 'aren't', and 'you'.

"Jesse, can you come over so we can talk about this in person, please?" I whispered quietly. He was freaking me out. No answer. I heard a stifled sob and a grunt in the background.

"Jesse?" I said in a small voice. I was nervous now. Click. He had hung up on me. I had just been freakin' dumped over the phone. Not cool. Not cool at all. By this time tears were streaming. They (the tears) were making a break for it, and they were making sure no one was left behind. And I'm not a crier. The phone rang.

"WHAT?" I sob-screamed and the girl on the other end sounded scared.

"Uh, sorry Suze. Are you okay?" It was CeeCee. Thank God.

"I have never been okay in my entire life and I am certainly not okay right now. I need you to come over now so we can talk. And bring some ice cream."

"Can do. Be right over." She hung up on me and I just held the phone in my hand, unable to move, still stunned by Jesse. He promised me. He promised me everything. I glanced at the promise ring he had given me last week. I slipped it off and chucked it across the room, breaking a light bulb and making a small dent in the wall where it stuck. Sigh.

The doorbell rang and I yelled as loud as I could so she could hear me, "COME IN!" I heard the door open and shut and someone thud up the stairs. CeeCee walked into my room, tossing a spoon at me and the half gallon tub of mint chocolate chip. She sat on my bed with me.

"Suze, can you tell me what's wrong?" I grunted and shoved a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

"Is it Jesse?" Dammit. The tears flowed as I sobbed with the glob of coldness in my mouth, trying to melt its way out. I just couldn't swallow it. The lump in my throat was in the way. CeeCee didn't ask any more, just patted me on the back and shoveled some more ice cream in my mouth. Andy called for lunch.

"Do you want me to run down and talk to him?" I grunted again. She left the room, returning a few minutes later with a smug look on her face.

"I told him that you have a bad case of teenager-girl-itis. I told him Jesse dumped you and there is no way in hell you can attend lunch today." At Jesse's name I burst into sobs again, and the shoveling continued. CeeCee's eyes wandered, and they found themselves glued to the dent in the wall. She walked over to it, picking up the ring and fingering it.

"Suze, this is gorgeous. Did he give it to you?" she asked quietly. I bobbed my head in which I hoped resembled a nod.

She turned it over in her hands. It was a beautiful ring, a simple gold band with a little diamond in the center of five emeralds, which he said reminded him of my eyes. I think my eyes resemble slimy algae, but I'm not complaining with a ring like that.

"God, it's not an engagement ring, is it?" CeeCee looked horrified.

"No… promise." I managed to snuffle out.

"It's beautiful." She said quietly, obviously in awe.

"Yeah." I sniffled, spooning some more mint chocolate chip into my mouth. I don't care if I gain ten pounds by eating this entire tub of ice cream. Without Jesse, there's not a reason to look pretty.

Jesse's POV

"You won't get away with—" But they cut me off by tightening the rope around my neck that was holding me to the chair.

"Of course we will, Jesse dear." Maria smiled sickenly sweetly. I could've sworn we exorcised her a couple months ago. That chick was hard to kill.

"You're just a lure… when your dear _Susannah _comes to save you, we'll get her too. Then our use of you will be over. You'll be disposed of rather humanely." Michael Meducci smiled wickedly. I gulped. Susannah. Dumping her over the phone was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But it's for her own good. Maybe now she won't come after me. I hope she doesn't. Then they won't get her. I know she'll try… but maybe she'll give up before she gets here.

One of the big guys that guarded Meducci carried a huge gun that he enjoyed pointing at me. Michael hired some body guards to do his biddings after he won the lawsuit against Susannah for beating him up. I say he deserved it. The beating, not winning the lawsuit.

I closed my eyes for a moment, imagining her lips on mine. I pictured her punching guys three times as big as her, something I know she could do but I wish she wouldn't.

Big Guy Holding Gun brought the butt of the gun over my head and brought it down…hard. Then everything went black.


	5. EDWARD!

**Hey. (said in accusatory tone.) It is seriously not fair that I have over 120 hits and 7 freakin' reviews. Every time you read, you WILL review. :) I don't care if it's anonymous. I don't care if you're on someone else's file. Just review and I will love you if I don't already hat eyou.**

Suze's POV

_Michael Meducci smiled. "If only Suze could see you now." A big guy with a gun was dangling Jesse over a boiling pot of something green. Maria cackled, and the guy with the gun lowered Jesse closer to the boiling-ness. Bella was with him. Crap._

Then I woke up: at ten o'clock. No. No, no, no, no. Ten o'clock is bad. That means Jesse didn't come and wake me up… not that I expected him to, of course.

The phone rang the minute I woke up. I didn't recognize the number, but me being me, I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hello, is Suze Simon there?" A male voice said coolly.

"Speaking." I replied.

"Hello, Suze, this is Edward. Bella's boyfriend? Or fiancée, I should say now." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah."

"Suze, I need your help. Bella is gone. I heard she was the last person you spoke to." I gasped. Was Bella gone, just like in my dream? And was she with Jesse?

"Edward. Jesse," my voice cracked at his name and a tear slipped out, "is gone too. Well, he dumped me, but I suspect something's up. It just wasn't like him to dump me over the _phone_." Edward pondered this for a moment.

"Edward, I had a dream. Bella was with Jesse, in a sort of broken down warehouse. Michael Meducci and Jesse's ex-fiancée were there, trying to kill them."

Edward sounded outraged. "Suze, where do you think this warehouse was?" He spit out angrily. I was kind of dazed.

"They said something about me… oh right. Meducci said, 'If only Suze could see you now.' Do you think this could have something to do with me? Maybe kidnapping Jesse is part of their plan."

"Suze, what was the name of the boy?"

"Michael Meducci. Reddish hair, pasty faced, muscley geek. Tried to kill me a couple months ago. Possibly seeking revenge."

"Suze, I can hear his thoughts. They're close." Edward murmured to himself. I'm still trying to get over the fact that he believed me. Love with make you do crazy things.

"Wait, close to you or close to me?"

"Both, I'm in your front yard."

"Loser." I hung up the phone and attempted to brush my hair. Giving up quickly, I took a short shower and then pulled on some sweats and a red tank top. I wrestled my hair into a pony tail and then went outside looking for Edward.

"Edward!" I shouted lazily, as he speedily appeared at my side. I jumped.

"Geez, do you have to do that?"

"Yes." We stood there for a moment until Edward opened his arms for a hug. I obliged, thankful for any boy who was willing to speak to me in complete sentences, even if he was someone else's fiancée.

"Suze?"

"Edward?" I held the front door open and we sat down on the couch inside.

"Suze, what was Bella talking to you about?" He said quietly.

I laughed. He looked hurt, but I waved him away. "She wanted some advice on why you weren't spending the night with her the past couple of days." It was his turn to laugh.

"She was always so sensitive. Me and Jasper were car shopping for her."

"In the middle of the night?" I'm not even sure if I wanted to know.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

"Is that all?" He wanted to know.

"No. She also was wondering why you had a CONDOM in your back pocket last time she stuck her hand in there." He chuckled.

"I was wearing Emmett's pants. All of mine were dirty." I raised my eyebrows suspiciously.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"No. It's true, I swear." We were quiet for a few minutes, thinking about our missing partners.

"Edward?" I whispered quietly.

"Yeah?" He returned the quiet tone.

"What was Michael thinking? Was it about Jesse?"

"Yes. All I'm going to tell you is that Jesse is alive, for now. That's all you really want to know." I shuddered at the thought of Jesse being taken away from me forever. Well, maybe he'd be a ghost again… no. Bad things. Bad things.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I need a hug."

"Okay."

**So what do you think? Let me know by REVIEWING.**


	6. Dinner

**This is kinda a short one, but that doesn't mean you don't have to review. :) love you guys!!**

Right before Edward left, I asked him one more question.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Edward, why are you—well, we, I guess--taking my dream so seriously?" He turned around and placed his hand on my cheek. I thought he was going to kiss me, which seriously scared the crap out of me. And I don't really mean that in a good way. I mean, Edward's, well, just a friend. Plus I could never ever do that to Bella. She means too much to me.

"Suze, I love Bella more than anything, and I can tell by the way you worry about Jesse that you feel the same way." I nodded. "We love them and we don't know where they are. Your dream is the closest thing we have to a hint."

"But what if they're not there?" I said quietly.

"What if they are?" Edward said, his gaze not changing as he walked away to his silver Volvo. I stood there in the front lawn, dazed at what he said. He just might be right.

"Suze!! Dinner!!" Andy called from downstairs. I trudged down the wooden stairs, silently opposing his wish. Oh well. Seriously, the last thing I ate was a half gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream. And that was yesterday.

I shuffled into the kitchen and took my seat in between David and Brad. Jake was next to Mom and Andy on the other side of the table. Andy brought out some pulled pork, and I took a little even though I had absolutely no appetite to speak of. I picked at it for a few minutes until Andy spoke to me in what sounded like a fairly nervous voice.

"So, Suze, I um, heard about Jesse." He said awkwardly, I think trying to make conversation. My mother smacked her forehead and by the grunt Andy let out, kicked him under the table.

"DAD!!" All three boys yelled at the same time. I love them. I set my elbows on the table and set my head in my hands, looking down at the solid oak dining table. I closed my eyes and a tear found its way out, dripping down onto my plate of untouched pork.

"Nice going Dad, you made her cry." I could tell by the tone in David's voice that he was glaring at Andy. He (David) reached out and rubbed my back, which, I have to admit, helped just a little.

"Susie, why don't you go upstairs." My mom said, surprisingly, rather understandingly. Without a word I got up, pushed my chair back in, and walked back up to my room.

I flopped down on my bed, huddled up in the fetal position with my knees to my chest. After about ten minutes, David came up, knocking softly on the door. I grunted to let him know he could come in. He sat down on my bed next to me.

"Suze."

"Hmm." Another tear slipped out. David paused before speaking again.

"Did you—do you… do you love him, Suze?" I started sobbing all over again, letting a small 'yes' slip out there somewhere. I think he heard it.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeves and asked David in sort of a groggy voice, "How's things with _Shannon _going?" Hey, I'm his big sister. I'm allowed to do this stuff. David blushed and turned away. "Fine," he grumbled. They had started 'going out', you could say, about a month ago. Personally, it doesn't seem like true love, but hey, anything can happen.


	7. Looking Inside

**This is also a short one... I have a longer one on the way. Thanks for reviewing.**

Jesse's POV

They still had me tied to a chair, and the gag was starting to make my mouth bleed. Michael was pacing, and Maria was sitting on a ledge, filing her fingernails. I think they were waiting for Susannah to come. I can understand how they wouldn't like her, but still.

They took another girl here; Bella Swan, I think is her name. Very pretty and feisty, but so little and easy to take. There is another Michael here; Michael Newton, also know as Mike. I don't recognize him. It's possible he has something against Bella's significant other. People these days.

Normally, I would now be considered a missing person. But Susannah is not necessarily a normal girl. She would take things into her own hands, get hurt, and possibly not even get to me. And as much as I would like to think that because I 'dumped' her she wouldn't come after me, wouldn't love me anymore, would forget about me, I was oh so wrong and I knew it, deep down inside.

Bella's POV

Mike Newton, evil freakin' Mike Newton, took me to this broken down old Macy's warehouse and tied me to a chair. How original. There are a few other people here, too. I don't know who they are. I just hope Edward will find me, come here, and kick their sorry butts. Mmm… Edward.

Michael Meducci's POV

So far my plan is working. True, Suze has still not shown up, but it's only been two days. She'll come. She loves him, Jesse. She loves him like she should love _me_. And if she won't love me like that, then poor little Jesse is going to have to pay.

Maria de Silva's POV

I have been doing very well ever since I inhabited this body. Especially since Michael Meducci is going to help me get revenge on Jesse's precious Suze. She EXORCISED me. Now, that is crossing the line. And she will regret that.

Mike Newton's POV

I have loved Bella since the day I met her. Seriously. She's perfect; gorgeous, smart, and the nicest thing you'll ever meet. Okay, I take that back. She's not perfect; the only thing wrong with her is her freakin' FIANCEE, Edward Cullen. He's got it all. I think she's in it for the money. Edward is going to get it.

Suze's POV

I miss him like hell. My lips are getting a bit fidgety for not being kissed for two whole days. All my dreams have been about him… and they have been very sexy dreams. Not a bad thing. Well, except for the fact that he's gone. But I'll find him. Me and Edward will save him. And Bella. And we will kill their kidnappers. This could be very fun.

Edward's POV

I have not stopped thinking about Bella and where she could be. For all I know, she could be in Siberia. Whoever took her is going to die a very painful death. That's not a threat. That's a promise.

**Review please**


	8. Visit with the Cullens

**This one's for sweetaslemons... The only one who has commented on every single chapter!!... I think. Yay you!! ANyway, I think this is one of my better chapters... enjoy and review.**

Suze's POV

I drove up to Forks today, and met with the Cullens. Edward and I were plotting what we were going to do to find Jesse and Bella.

"Hey Edward… can you read Jesse's thoughts? Maybe Jesse knows where he and Bella are, or even if they're together." I said to him. We were in the living room with the entire Cullen family: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and of course, Edward.

"Suze, you're a genius. I seriously don't know why I didn't think of that before." He sat quietly for a moment, concentrating. Then a huge smile crawled across his face.

"What? What? Tell me. Now." I demanded. Edward continued smiling and laughing to himself.

"Well… Jesse is asleep and is having a _very_ sexy dream about you." I blushed furiously, and Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing, but Alice patted me on the back. Emmet was on the other side of the room, but Jasper was on the couch with me. I took off my belt buckle and smacked him in the head with it. Not that he flinched, or anything. I know better than to bother to hit vampires with your hands.

"I'll check again later, after he wakes up." The smile remained on Edward's face. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I honestly don't know what Bella sees in you." Edward looked down a little at the mention of Bella's name. I might be mean, but it's true.

"Man, you just got burned by a girl!" Jasper shouted. I hit him with my belt buckle again.

"Inside voices!" I yelled right back at him. He laughed and rumpled my hair, kissing me on the top of the head. He had always been such a flirt. I rolled my eyes. Everyone was quiet for a moment, but then Carlisle spoke to me in a stern voice.

"Suze, I think you should let us go after Bella and Jesse. We don't know what we're up against, and we would feel horrible if you got hurt." Esme nodded in agreement. My heart dropped for a minute.

"No," was my immediate response. I pictured Jesse tied up hovering over a pot of boiling goo like in my dream, and then a bunch of stark white people bursting in them. He didn't know them.

"He doesn't know you guys." I said quietly. Jesse would flip out and possibly punch them, and break his hand. And then he can't hold mine. Edward voiced my thoughts for me.

"She thinks Jesse would freak out, punch us, and break his hand. And then he can't hold _hers_." I blushed a little as Edward smirked. He gets on my nerves. Esme smiled sweetly and laughed while I shot Edward a death stare.

"Shut up." I mumbled to myself. Then I thought of a comeback. A lame one, but still.

"Edward, you're just mad because you know Bella's going to hurt herself regardless of what happens, because that's the way she is. You're scared she's going to get hurt so badly that she wouldn't be able to breathe your name the way you like it, like a kind of sigh. You're afraid she won't be able to feel you when you touch her. Admit it, Edward, you're scared." Edward turned very pale, which I didn't think was possible with vampires. Then he stood up with a worried look on his face.

"You're right. I am scared, Suze. I'm scared that they're going to take Bella away from me forever. Because of you." I was outraged. How was this _my _fault?

"Now you're blaming this all on me? Edward, please explain why this is my fault. I'm confused." I stared him straight in the eye. He stared back.

"Listen Suze. Mike Newton took her. Kidnapped her. Stole her."

"That piece of scum?"

"Let me finish. Mike Newton is in on this with some Michael Meducci and Maria de Silva. Newton's mad at me and Meducci and Maria's mad at you. They _want _us to come. Suze, they want to kill you."

"What about you?" I asked him. I was getting rather amused at Maria trying to kill me. Sorry, but it's just kind of a funny thought. Wait. Didn't we exorcise her awhile ago...? Oh dear.

"You honestly think Mike Newton could _kill _me?" Edward smiled with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled at his own joke. He is such an idiot. I thought about all of this for a minute, then said quietly, "Edward, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want you to be upset." He returned the quietness.

"If I wouldn't crush my knuckles I would break your nose right now." Edward looked sarcastically threatened.

"I'm serious! That's not funny…" I trailed off. They took Jesse because of _me_? He might die because of _me_? This is going to cause me a number of mental issues. Not that I don't already have some.

"Hey, is Jesse awake yet?" I asked Edward. His brow scrunched up as he concentrated. He was silent for a good minute and a half, and then he looked at me.

"Damn, Suze, this guy loves you a _lot_." I chewed the inside of my bottom lip to keep myself from breaking my hand on his nose.

"Edward Cullen, you are such a pervert."

**Review please. I love you guys so much!! love, panda**


	9. Give me a Break

**hey you guys... Have fun reading!! love, panda**

Jesse's POV

Susannah, gratefully, is still not here, in this old and rusty warehouse. Not that I know for sure she's not coming. I have a deep feeling in my heart that she is worrying... that she will find me. If nothing else, I hope someone saves the girl. So young, so full of life, so much potential. She has already threatened her kidnappers several times with whoever the heck Edward is. He sounds rather tough, at least the way Bella Swan describes him.

Suze's POV

"Edward, is he awake yet?" I asked Edward. We were in his silver Volvo, and he was driving me back to my house. My car had mysteriously disappeared while I was at the Cullen's house in Forks visiting. Strange. Oh well. Edward could get me home in a tenth of the time it would take me. He drives freakishly fast.

The speedometer zoomed over a hundred and fifty miles per hour. I wish I could do that without being caught.

Edward spoke a minute later.

"Suze, he's thinking about how you're not there yet, and how that's a good thing. He's thinking about Bella too, which means they're together." He smiled a distant look in his bronze eyes. I always did like his eyes. He told me that they used to be green, before, you know, Carlisle changed him.

"Bella's threatening Mike Newton with me." I laughed, and then clamped my hand over my mouth mid-giggle. Edward glared at me. We were both silent for a few minutes. I was thinking about Jesse and his sexy dreams about me. I blushed at the thought of it. Edward caught my face turning a bright scarlet red.

"What?" He asked lightly. Then he laughed, realizing my thoughts as he read them. "Ah, yes. Jesse and his sexy dreams."

"Edward, I'm sorry, but you have got to stop doing that. I bet you could be arrested for that somewhere, like maybe Arkansas. Or Cambodia." I said humorously. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

I tried be civil to him. After all, he's technically in the same situation I am. It's not my fault he's an idiot.

"It's not my fault I miss him like hell." I said quietly. Edward didn't say anything. He kind of zoned out, just looking straight ahead at the road, zipping away. My guess is that he was thinking about Bella. Poor Bella.

Edward and I kept to ourselves the rest of the way back to my house. He walked me to my front door and opened his arms for a hug. I squeezed his waist and a tear slipped out.

"It's all going to be okay." He murmured into my hair. I bit my lip to keep from crying even more than I was, but I didn't want to chew my entire jaw off. I released my teeth from the inside of my mouth and the tears came pouring out, soaking his black leather jacket. Edward didn't seem to mind, even though he probably paid a fortune for it. Money never mattered to the Cullens. He just held me and we rocked side to side, the rain drizzling softly outside of the awning in front of the door to my house. The gray skies loomed overhead, adding to my dismal-ness.

"I wish I could cry." Edward said softly. He is really weird.

"Why's that?" I choked out, burying my head in his cold, rock hard chest.

"'Cause then I could at least make it look like I missed Bella as much as you miss Jesse…" he trailed off.

"We've gotta go find them." I whispered, the tears slowly ending, now just a trickle down my red cheeks.

"We'll work on it tomorrow. I promise." He gave me one last tight squeeze , and then let go, taking long strides back to his silver car.

"And I'll get your car back, too!" He yelled from his Volvo. I rolled my eyes; he is such a dork. But I love him. **(A/N No, not like that! :). That's just wrong.)**

I went back inside. I shuffled into the dining room, realizing I was late for dinner.

"Suze, were you just outside with another guy?" My mom asked, eyeing my puffy cheeks disapprovingly. She didn't let me answer.

"I realize that Jesse dumped you, but it's not good for you to move on so fast. You need a little recovery time."

"Mom, it's just—" She cut me off.

"No buts."

"I didn't say but." My mom is messed up. I rolled my eyes. "It was just Edward." The redness in her cheeks faded. My mother has liked Edward for the longest time; she always says I should date him. And yes, I have tried to reason with her. After all, he is Bella's fiancée. I shoveled my mashed potatoes into my mouth as Andy lectured me, rambling on and on about my lateness and how I set a bad example. Don't ask me where he comes up with this stuff.

Jake wouldn't shut up about the college girls, so I flicked some peas at him.

"Young lady, we do not throw food in this house." Andy glanced at me discerningly. But Jake flicked some peas back at me. They landed on my Betsey Johnson blouse.

"Ahh!" I grabbed some mashed potatoes in my hand and smashed it into his face. He started dancing around because of the heat. He ended flinging some barbeque sauce in David's direction, splattering him in the face. David tackled Jake, knocking into Brad, who know has ribs all over his shirt. It was white, by the way. I snickered, attempting to tip toe away quietly.

"Oh, no you don't!!" Brad yelled at me, and all three boys jumped on me.

**Tee hee! Review, please. Let me know what you thinking of Suze and Edward's relationship, and what you think should happen next. love, panda**


	10. Preparations

**Now it gets exciting...**

Before Edward came over the next day, I walked over to my desk and picked up the promise ring Jesse had given me just a few weeks ago and slipped it on my left ring finger. It felt okay again.

Edward and I met in my bedroom the next day, discussing how we would save Jesse and Bella.

"Okay. Well, do we even know where they are?" I asked Edward, relaxing on my bed as he lounged in my desk chair.

"Give me a minute." He listened to Jesse's thoughts for a minute, and then talked to me.

"Jesse knows they're in a broken down warehouse, and we know it's close." Before he could finish, I answered the question I knew he was going to ask me. And there was only one answer.

"There's an old Macy's warehouse down by the Mission…" His eyes brightened and he sat up straighter. I smiled.

"Well then, let's go." Edward stood up and began to head for my bedroom door. I stopped him.

"Wait, Edward. Shouldn't we wait for the rest of your family?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Suze, it's three people. And one of them is _Mike Newton_. Do you really think the two of us can't handle it?" I contemplated this idea, realizing I was being too cautious, and so unlike me.

"Yeah, I guess." I pulled on my crime fighting sneakers and yanked my hair into a high ponytail, following Edward out the door. We climbed into his Volvo and sped down the street.

Before I could make any conversation, we were there, in front of the warehouse I had envisioned. It was a little off the beaten path, and terribly rusty. This was it, I thought. Jesse could be in here. He's this close. All I have to do is reach out and grab him. And I'm never letting go.

"Is this it?" Edward asked rather politely before we got out of his car.

"Yeah." I breathed. I still couldn't believe Jesse was this close. I was this close to saving him. To being back in his arms.

I walked around to the side, and dropped to the ground, peering through a hole big enough for a person to crawl through. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. I put my left pointer finger to my lips to signal Edward to be quiet. He nodded seriously. Then he peeled away the metal so we could squeeze through easier, like it was a banana. I almost laughed, but then I remembered our situation.

He gestured for me to crawl first, and I got on my hands and knees, trying to keep quiet as I inched slowly through the hole. Edward followed swiftly. I stood up and brushed my pants off, wishing I had changed into some sweatpants instead of the tight bright yellow Capri's I was wearing. I finally gave up trying to be comfortable.

"Edward, do me a favor and slit these down the side, starting at my hip. He had a look on his face that told me he was almost offended, but I rolled my eyes and pointed to my hip.

"I can't kick butt in these." He nodded, and ever so gently dragged his teeth down my leg.

"If I turn into a vampire I'm killing you." He laughed, and I resisted the urge to smack him, knowing it would do more damage to me than it would Edward. He stood from his crouching position, and whispered lightly in my ear, "Let me get Mike Newton and the other guy. You get the girl."

"And why can't I kick Meducci's ass?" I questioned him. Edward smacked his forehead.

"Because it will take me less time. And I can't wait to hold Bella again…" He drifted, a far away look in his shimmering golden eyes. I grabbed his elbow and dragged him around, searching for the main room. We finally found it after some time, and I glanced inside. They had Jesse tied to a chair with a gag around his mouth! Ooh, I can't wait to get my hands on Maria…

Michael Meducci was standing by Jesse, pacing impatiently. So were a couple of beefy body guard type dudes. Maria must've possessed another body, not that I cared, because she was a petite blonde that was filing her fingernails, perching her little butt on a railing to some stairs. Mike Newton was by Bella, and wouldn't stop kissing the top of her head. She squirmed uncomfortably.

Edward lurched forward once he saw this, but I thrust my arm out to stop him.

"It bothers me too. But we need more of a plan. Here." I turned his face around so he was looking straight at me instead of seething at Mike. "You go for Meducci first, the redhead. If you go for Newton, both Meducci and Maria are going to go for me. I'll take care of Maria."

"Are we allowed to kill them?" He asked impatiently. I could tell he was going to be breaking some bones.

"Um… no, not yet. Let's just severely dismantle them." Edward rolled his eyes, and gave me a last hug before we burst in there. He smelled good.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the main room where everyone could see me. Now Meducci was twisting Jesse's ears. How original.

"Michael Meducci, let go of Jesse. Let him go. I'm what you want, not him." I glanced at Jesse as everyone else stared at me, my heart beating faster than it was supposed to at the sight of Jesse. I swear he's going to give me high blood pressure some day. But not today. Jesse had a fearful look in his eyes that was also a little relieved as he gazed at me. I looked back at Michael Meducci because I knew if I looked at Jesse too long, my heart would melt into my feet and I wouldn't be able to kill people.

"Release Bella now, Newton, or else." Edward was now in the clearing, and Bella was looking longingly at him. It was Newton's turn to look fearful. He knew he was about to die, regardless of what I'd just told Edward.

"Or else what?" Mike stuttered nervously.

"Or else this." Edward zipped across the room and slammed his fist into Mike's face.

**Review, review, review. Please...**


	11. Rescue!

**I know this is short, but This is soon approaching the best part... if you support Jesse and Suze's relationship...;) review please!!**

Mike crumpled to the ground, and I smacked my forehead. Edward was _supposed _to go for Meducci first. Love makes you do crazy things, I guess. My next actions supported this theory.

Instead of killing Meducci and or slash Maria, I sprinted over to Jesse and his chair, crouching down next to him so I could whisper in his ear. I had to hurry because Maria de Silva was running towards me.

"Jesse, I love you so freakin' much. We'll get you ou—" I couldn't finish because Maria had finally reached me and was yanking my longish brown hair, which didn't really hurt but was kind of distracting.

"Hold on a minute." I said to Jesse, who, even though he was tied up, had the nerve to roll his eyes at me. I thrusted my right foot into Maria's stomach, and she fell to the ground. I could hear some sissy like screams as Edward continued to order Newton to stop kissing his fiancé, squashing Mike's face into the ground with every word. It was kind of entertaining. I take that back; I lied. I will never lie to you again. It was very entertaining.

Michael Meducci had found his way over to me and started to sweet-talk me in the ear. It was obnoxiously sickening.

"My place or yours after this?" I was appalled. He had some guts, which he was soon about to lose. I elbowed him as hard as I could in his rock hard abs, which sent him staggering backwards.

I suppose Edward had found that Mike Newton was either dead or satisfyingly dilapidated, because he came over to help me beat up Michael Meducci. I stopped Edward in his tracks.

"Oh, no you don't. Cut Jesse free first." He sighed and zoomed over to Jesse, slitting the ropes around his mouth and hands. Then he ran over and cut Bella free, carrying her out the door bridal style. I cannot believe he left me with three butts to kick. How generous of him.

Jesse limped over to me, but before he could even open his mouth to say something, I took his face in my hands and attacked his lips with my own, kissing him rougher, harder, and faster than I usually do. I would have kissed him softer and slower, but he had been away too long. I couldn't wait; I was getting freakishly impatient.

Jesse's POV

Not that I mind or anything, but I think she is trying to eat me.

Suze's POV

With my tongue entwined with his, I was squeezing Jesse around the waist hard and tight. I didn't want someone to take him away from me again. Jesse was also holding me extremely tight, so I let go of him for a minute to entangle my hands in his black curls that were a bit matted with sweat and dirt, and, as I discovered later, blood.

"I… thought… I… was… going…" I gasped between kisses as tears streamed out of my bloodshot eyes, "to… lose… you…"

"Forever…" Jesse finished for me, breathing the word like a sigh. It was very sexy, which made me moan and pull his face closer to mine, which I honestly didn't think was possible.

We were both enjoying ourselves very much, but then something hard and heavy hit me in the back of the neck with my lips still locked to Jesse's. Right before I blacked out, I saw Jesse's fist fly in the direction of the blow. But his strong arm was around me, holding me close to him, and I knew that even if I was crippled for the rest of my life, everything was going to be okay.

**REview, please. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. And, btw, why is it that I have over 500 hits and 29 reviews?... just a thought. ;)**


	12. Rescue! Part 2

**Hey guys... this part is just a tad bit sad. **

Jesse's POV

Nombre de Dios. Susannah and I were kissing very passionately and having a very good time while doing it, if I do say so myself, when that pond scum Michael what's his face threw a small anvil at the back of her neck, which knocked her out cold. Susannah collapsed in my arms. Michael whatever his name is will die a painful death.

With Susannah held by her waist to my hip with my left arm, I sent my right fist storming into Michael's face. When he fell to the ground, dazed, I laid Susannah gently on the ground on her back, which is sure to be bruised in many places by now. I just now noticed the slits in her pants, starting at her hip going all the way down. I could see the lacy black thong she was wearing, and blushed. Leave it to her.

I kissed her very lightly on the forehead, crouching next to her. She looked so tired.

Brushing the soft hair out of her face with my hand, I said a silent prayer that she would be okay. I would never forgive myself if she wasn't.

I looked to the side, only to see Michael trying to crawl away. I stood up and yanked him upright by the back of his neck. I made a point to grip it as hard as I could. He squirmed uncomfortably, arching his back and scrunching his shoulders together towards his neck.

"Why did you take her?" I said rather quietly, my dark eyes boring into his lighter ones. When he didn't answer, I shook him by the shoulders, repeating my question more violently.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE HER??" My demand echoed in the near-empty warehouse. It was slightly eerie.

"B-b-b-b-because I l-l-love her." I stopped dead in my tracks, still holding Michael above the ground by his shoulders. He couldn't love her nearly as much as I could… could he?

I threw him to the ground and he stopped moving, along with Mike Newton and Maria. Not that I cared.

I ran as fast as I could to Susannah, kneeling beside her. I stroked her hair and planted my warm lips on her cold ones, breathing "Querida," over and over, but she remained unmoving. I picked her up, and, sitting down cross-legged on the solid concrete floor of the warehouse, wrapped my arms around her waist and neck, her head lolling backwards unconsciously. Then, I bent down over her, and for the one of the first times in a hundred and fifty years, cried.

Bella's POV

Once I get a little stronger, Edward is going to get it, as much as I love him. I mean, seriously. As soon as he cut me loose, he picked me up and skedaddled on out of there, leaving Jesse and Suze, who I watched get knocked out as we were leaving, to fight three people. He is either really inconsiderate or extremely selfish.

Edward's POV

It might be awful, but the second I cut Bella, sweet, sweet, Bella, free from the ropes holding her to the chair, I carried her out of there. I'm very sorry, Suze and Jesse, for leaving you with that mess, but I couldn't help myself. I didn't want any more harm to come to Bella. I really hope they're okay. Jesse and Suze, I mean. I also hope the three bitches who took Bella and Jesse are dead, too.

"Edward…" Bella murmured as I held her in my lap in my bedroom in Forks on my bed.

"Yes, love?" I whispered coolly, stroking her hair from her eyes.

"Go back." What the hell was she thinking?

"What do you mean, Bella?" I asked her. I really hope she didn't think what I think she thought.

"Get Suze…" Bella almost sighed the words she spoke, her soft lips moving slowly, "they hurt her. Be with them and… go help Jesse. I'll be okay. I promise." I lent down over her and kissed the corners of her mouth. She sighed.

"Edward, go. Leave me here. I need to rest." What was I going to do? I couldn't really leave her here… could I? She'd be okay, I guess.

"Alice!" I yelled from my bedroom. She appeared in an instant.

"Edward?" Alice piped perkily. She was too perky for her own good. But I loved her unconditionally.

"Alice, stay with Bella, please." I stood up and set Bella slowly on my bed, kissing her again on the nose. On the way out the door, I shouted to Alice, who was crouching over Bella on my bed, "I have to go help some friends." I swear I saw Bella smile just a little bit.

**Is Suze dead? Will Meducci, Newton, and Maria wake up? Will Edward get there in time? STay tuned. But review first.**


	13. Is Suze all right?

**Hey... Thanks so much for reviewing. Major fluff between Jesse and Suze and possibly Edward and Bella coming up, but not in this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella let out a glimpse of a smile as I walked out the door back to the Volvo. I climbed in and zoomed down to Carmel, back to the warehouse where Bella had assured me Jesse and Suze still are.

I got out and slammed the door, peering into the hole that Suze and I had squeezed through a couple of hours earlier.

I maneuvered my way through piles of crap, inching my way to the main room. I looked inside the room and saw Jesse with Suze in his lap, bending over her and shuddering every once in awhile, signaling to me that he was crying. I admire Jesse; I always have. He's all Suze ever talks about, so I basically know his life story and daily habits. It's kind of scary how much I know about him and I've only spoken about ten words to him.

You know why I admire him so much right now? It takes a real man to cry over his woman. I think if Suze was conscious she would admire him too. Not that she doesn't already.

I tip toed quietly and slowly over to where Jesse was sitting, glancing around and looking at the other unconscious bodies around me. I crouched down next to Jesse, lightly touching him on the shoulder.

He looked up at me, his dark eyes bloodshot from crying, the tears still trickling down his red cheeks. I gazed down at Suze's body, her chest still slightly rising and falling. At this rate, it wouldn't be moving for long. Her skin was almost as pale as mine; which is seriously saying something. Her long brown hair was splayed out all over the place and her designer blouse was ripped in several places. The capris looked worse than when I slitted them awhile ago.

Right at that moment, I realized that when we first looked into the room a few hours ago, along with Michael Meducci, Mike Newton, and Maria de Silva, there had been a couple of burly bodyguards, too. Where did they go…?

They chose that moment to burst in on us. They had some powerful looking sniper rifles that were pointed at us. I don't think Jesse noticed them; he continued to sob over Suze. Not that I blamed him, or anything.

I ran over to the bodyguards and spoke with them.

"You guys don't really want to shoot me, do you?" They shrugged simultaneously but kept the weapons pointed at me.

"Go ahead, shoot me. See if I give a damn." The bigger of the two, being the obviously stupider one, went ahead and shot me in the chest. The bullet ricocheted off my pectorals and hit him in the forehead. He collapsed on to the ground.

Now the other one looked very scared. He continued to aim the gun at me. I took the gun lightly out of his hands and twisted it around his neck, not really choking him, but enough to make his face turn red. He waddled out the door, leaving me with Jesse and Suze and the bad guys.

Jesse's POV

Edward is here. I really don't know why, but he's here and he took care of the bodyguards that were here earlier but mysteriously disappeared after Edward and Susannah showed up. He came back over to us after 'reasoning' with the muscular men.

"Jesse." He said softly, placing his hand on my shoulder. "She needs to see a doctor, now." I nodded a bit, the tears continuing to stream out of my eyes.

"I know a good doctor we can see. He won't charge you. I promise." I looked up in his strangely bronze eyes and knew immediately that I could trust him. I stood up with Susannah in my arms bridal style and followed Edward to his car. I sat in the back with her, laying her down on the black leather seats and placing her head in my lap. I stroked her hair as Edward drove the car way too fast for my taste, but I'm not going to be the one to complain. Not in these conditions.

We arrived at what looked like Edward's home, a big white house in a small, slightly dreary town in Washington called Forks. I picked Susannah up out of the car and carried her inside.

"I thought we were going to a doctor." I said quizzically. Edward just nodded. He really is very strange.

I followed him to a bedroom decorated like a girl lived in there and laid Susannah down on the bed and kissing her softly on her cold lips. Despite wishful thinking on my part, she didn't respond.

"Alice!" Edward yelled. A tiny pale girl with bronze eyes like Edward's appeared at his side almost instantly. She peered down at Susannah's almost as pale body and shook her head.

"Get Carlisle. Run down to the hospital. Tell him we need him now." The little girl nodded and zipped out of the room, leaving me with Edward and Susannah.

"So… Jesse. Do you know about… us?" Edward asked me. I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't say anything, but continued to look down at Suze worriedly.

"I'll let Suze tell you, then. Some other time. When she's, well, conscious." I bobbed my head slowly, not really understanding what he meant. But that's okay. I was under the impression it wasn't that important to the current situation.

The tiny girl reappeared with a tall blond man wearing a white coat like a doctor. He looked down at Susannah as Edward asked me to explain what had happened.

"Jesse? Do you want to explain? I would, but considering I wasn't there and Suze is unconscious, you're the guy suited for the job."

"The whole story, or just what happened to her?" I asked him, staring at Edward rather than the doctor.

"Carlisle knows everything except what just happened to Suze. Just explain how she got hurt." Edward said understandingly. I nodded and cleared my throat, taking a deep breath..

"Well, Susannah came into the warehouse with Edward and started 'kicking ass' as she would put it, and then Edward cut me loose from the chair I was tied to. Susannah rushed over and started kissing me." At this point I had a feeling I was blushing. "We kissed for awhile and then Michael Meducci, that son of a bitch, threw an anvil at the back of her neck and knocked her out cold. She's basically been like this," I nodded to her unconscious body, "ever since." The man in the white coat, Carlisle, didn't say anything, but ran out of the room to get something.

He came back before I even had a chance to breathe and started examining Susannah. He glanced at me with a concerned look in his golden eyes.

"I'm going to have to do a sort of physical to see if anything else is damaged. That means I'm going to have to take her clothes off. Edward, go see how Bella's doing. Jesse, you can stay if you like, but you don't have to if you don't want to." I simply nodded and took her hand at the bedside. Despite my beliefs about touching/seeing certain parts of the opposite sex's body before marriage, I'm not leaving her side.

* * *

**Let's see how this turns out. Keep reading and reviewing!! I love you guys sooooooooo much!!**

**--Panda  
**


	14. Kiss it Better

**First of all, thanks for everything guys. Not that this is over or anything. Second of all, please note that none of any of the medical stuff in this and upcoming chapters have any scientific basis. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own sexy Jesse or butt kicking Suze. Meg Cabot does. Sigh.  
**

Jesse's POV

Edward went out into his room to go see how Bella was doing, so I was left in what appeared to be Alice's room with Susannah, who was still unconscious, and the doctor, Carlisle.

Carlisle, in order to avoid moving her as much as possible, cut her torn light green blouse off with a scalpel. Susannah is definitely going to yell at me for letting him do that when she wakes up.

She was wearing a plain white bra that looked like it closed in the front. There was blood on the left cup. Good Lord. How in hell did that happen?

Carlisle inspected her torso and arms, still keeping the bra on, bandaging all of the cuts and bruises he discovered along the way. I'm assuming he'll check her back once he's done with the front…

He too, it appeared, was fascinated with the blood on her bra. He was about to cut it off, but then I pointed to her chest, stuttering with amazement.

"Um, it's, uh, front closing. I think you could get it off without cutting it." Carlisle glanced at me with a look in his eyes that I couldn't read, but he nodded and undid the front of the bra with ease. I paid close attention to how he did it. **(A/N: tee hee :)****) **

You know what's really pathetic and what Susannah's going to give me a lot of grief for later? This was my first time seeing her without a shirt or bra on, and I didn't even get to take it off. **(A/N: Poor Jesse. ****:(****)**

Carlisle slid the front part of the bra off to the sides, and I admit it; I stared. I stared at her like a little kid stares at a puppy in the window. The little kid wants the puppy, and I want Susannah. Bad. No, wait. I'm more like that little kid on Christmas morning who is told he has to wait an hour to open his presents. He's staring at them, and he wants them but he knows he can't have them. I want her so bad, but I know I can't have her. At least not right this second... It's going to be harder than ever to restrain myself now that I've seen her like this. And she is going to have a lot of fun teasing me about it.

My eyes were now drawn to the sore on her left breast. Carlisle was messing with it; poking it and dabbing it with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol. The sore was the size of a half dollar and the shape of a blob. I know that's not a very good description, but that's about as good as it's going to get right now. I am way too dazed to think any harder than the little kid staring at the puppy in the window.

The sore looked kind of like a blister, but not really. It was an open wound that was black around the edges, and blood was seeping out of it. It looked like it hurt. It's probably a good thing that she was still unconscious.

Carlisle, hinting that he was worried, looked at me with his bronze eyes. Why are all the Cullens' eyes like that? I guess it's not important right now. All that's important right now is Susannah.

"Jesse, do you have any idea how this would've happened?" I thought for a few minutes. But I couldn't come up with anything.

I shook my head, regarding Carlisle's question. Then Carlisle nodded and packed up his stuff after taking a few pictures. I glared at him the entire time (that he was taking the pictures).

"Jesse, I'm going to leave you here alone with Suze for about an hour or two. I have to go discuss this with some other doctors. When I come back, she might have to be admitted to the hospital. Okay?" I nodded. Finally, a little alone time with her, even though she is unconscious.

Carlisle left. I laid down carefully next to Susannah on the right side of the huge bed, taking her right hand in my left. I got bored. Then I rolled over onto my belly and laid my right arm over her bare waist. I propped my head up with my hand, with my elbow on the bed.

"Querida," I whispered, inching closer to her unmoving body so she could possibly hear me, "wake up." A tear slipped out and rolled down my cheek, finally plopping down on the sunshine yellow comforter.

"Querida, I love you. I love you so much. I will never leave your side again, Susannah. I love you." Then I kissed her only slightly icy lips lightly and softly.

She stirred.

"Jesse……………" She said my name so quietly I could barely hear it. I perked up and positioned my face right over hers. "Yes, querida?"

"Jesse……… kiss it better." She breathed the words oh so softly, and I began to worry about what exactly it was she meant.

"Querida, what do you mean?" Her eyelids fluttered open a moment and then closed again.

"Kissssssssssss it better Jesse…" She dragged the first word out for awhile, and I kissed her again on the lips, silently hoping this is what she wanted instead of what I thought it was that she wanted.

"No… kiss _it _better." I sighed, realizing what she wanted and positioned myself gently over her, hovering over her slowly warming body.

"Kiss it better." She repeated her request quietly and before fulfilling it, I covered her mouth with mine. I could tell she was trying to kiss me back, but it was a bit of a worthless attempt. I guess she was too tired. I love her so much.

I sat back and pulled off the t-shirt I'd been wearing for the past three days, eagerly wanting to feel her soft skin against mine. But if anyone asks, I took it off because I didn't want to feel dirty anymore... but right now I feel dirty in a different sense, if you know what I mean.

I thought for a quick moment about what she wanted me to do. I know I'm morally against all of this and everything, but if this is her dying wish, then I guess I can break my moral code. I just hope she's not dying. That could be bad. Really bad.

I wrapped my arms around her, our chests still not quite touching. Then I bent down, and as gently as I could, kissed the sore on her left breast. The color came back to her face almost immediately.

"Better?" I asked her quietly, rolling over so she could be on top of me and I wouldn't squash her. She smiled slowly, with a _really _adorable twinkle in her soft green eyes.

"Now kiss _me _better." And she leaned down to plant her lips on my tingling mouth.

**You likey? Then review. You not likey? then review. Then next chapter should be up tomorrow. I Love you guys!! Love, Panda  
**


	15. Mmm

**This is just kind of a filler, but I hope you like it. Inspiration: Everytime we touch by Cascada. Review, please!!**

* * *

Suze's POV  
You know what the most wonderful thing in the world is? You're unconscious, you become conscious, and you're lying on a bed topless with your boyfriend next to you with no one else in the room. You tell him to kiss it better, and without too much hesitation, he does. He tells you he loves you too many times to count. And the absolute best part? The Melting. Melting into his shirtless chest, which makes all of the hurt go away. He wraps his strong arms around you, and you know right at that moment nothing can hurt you. He won't let it. You look at his face and know that he's been crying. Crying over you, no one else but you. You look into those deep pools of darkness where his eyes are supposed to be, and the first thing you think is: love. He loves you. He loves you. He loves you more than anything in the whole wide world. And you love him too. But most of all you _want _him.

Jesse's POV

I love how she melts. I love the feeling that_ I'm _the one that makes her melt. I love holding her in my arms, hoping to send the wordless message that I'll never let anything hurt her ever again. That I'm never leaving her side. Ever. Because I love her too much. Those past three days were a living HELL. Not because they tried to hurt me, or rather, they did, or that they laughed at me, it's because they kept me away from my querida. I want her to know that I cried. I cried over her until Edward came, and even then, I cried. I thought I had lost her forever. Then one of my all time favorite moments of our relationship? Knowing that when she became conscious, the first thing she said was my name. I love her. I love Susannah more than the world. And all I want is her.

Carlisle's POV

Great. I peer into Alice's room where Suze and Jesse are, and yes, they are there. On the bed. But both of their shirts are off and Suze is lying on top of Jesse. I don't know if I can interrupt that or not… I mean, you can tell by the smiles on their faces and the look in their eyes when they look at one another is that they are madly in love with each other. I guess I can wait a little while. Well, Suze is conscious again, obviously. Besides, I don't really know what caused that sore yet…

Edward's POV

She kissed me again, her warm lips on my icy ones making me shiver. Then I held her close, not wanting to ever let go of her again.

"Edward," she breathed. Suze was right. I was afraid she'd never be able to breathe my name like that again. "I love you. I love you so much."

"Mmm…" I inhaled her scent, the flowery, perfumy scent that only Bella possesses. I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, love." She laughed. Why the hell is she laughing?

"You just used the word 'love' twice in one sentence!" She giggled.

"Love, I think you need to get to sleep. You are high on something." Her eyelids closed and her head rested on my chest.

"Yeah. I'm high on _you._" Then she fell asleep, leaving me with that lingering message. I love her so much.

Carlisle came in, and looked like he was about to say something, but then he saw us and turned around to leave.

"Wait, Carlisle. What do you need?" I asked him calmly. He replied back rather nervously.

"Well, I was going to ask you to do a favor for me, but it looks like you're busy." He said. I hesitated before answering.

"What is it? Bella's asleep, and as long as it doesn't take very long I'll do it." Carlisle looked at me thankfully.

"Well, Edward, I need you to go in Alice's room and… never mind. I'll have Rosalie do it."

"Okay."

Carlisle's POV

I went to Emmett and Rosalie's room, and talked to Rosalie. Emmett was out on the pier with Jasper.

"Rosalie, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Carlisle, what is it?" She shook her long blonde hair out.

"Um, can you go into Alice's room and tell Suze I would like to see her? Please?" I asked her.

She looked at me kind of strangely, but nodded her head and walked off to Alice's bedroom.

Rosalie's POV

Holy crap. Carlisle is such a baby. I went into Alice's room, only to find that Suze was topless on top of a topless Jesse (he is so… muscley! And he's not even one of us…). I rapped my knuckles on the open door.

"Knock knock. Put your shirts back on, lovebirds. Suze, Carlisle wants to see you. He'll be in in a few minutes." Jesse, much more than Suze, looked flustered and a little nervous. He hurriedly put his shirt back on, and helped injured Suze with her bra. Again, Carlisle is such a baby.

Suze's POV

Rosalie just came in and told us to put our shirts back on, that Carlisle would be in a minute. Jesse looked freakishly embarrassed and quickly slipped his shirt back on. Then he fastened my bra for me. I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself, but why would I be complaining?

For some weird reason, I just couldn't stop smiling. I think I was either giddy from all the fooling around we'd done in the last hour or just plain slap happy. But none of that really matters. I'm alive, Jesse's alive, and we're together. That's the only thing that really matters.

* * *

**Review, please!! love, panda**


	16. CAT scan

**Howdy. Not that I'm from the west or anything... oh never mind. Just read. Then review.**

* * *

Suze's POV

Carlisle came in and the funniest thing happened. Jesse just could _not_ look him in the eye. I think he is remembering his 19th century values and how much we disobeyed them… I believe Jesse thinks we did something illegal. Well, I mean, if we did _it, _then, if I told, which I wouldn't, because I'm a minor and he's not, he could be charged with statuary rape and whatnot.

Anyway, back to Carlisle. He had me take off my bra again and looked at the sore. Then he touched it. I almost smacked him, it hurt so damn much. Jesse had a very concerned look in his gorgeous eyes. I just gazed longingly back at him.

Carlisle also had a worried appearance on his face. Then he looked at me very seriously.

"Suze," Jesse took my hand in his, "I think… well, you need to come to the hospital, now." Jesse gripped my hand harder. I think he was more scared than I was.

Carlisle started to leave, but I stopped him. "Uh, Carlisle, can I have a shirt first? Please?" He nodded and came back with a big, baggy t-shirt that was very loose on me. I think it belonged to Edward. Come on, I can't even have a girl shirt?

I slipped it over my head as Jesse carried me out the door bridal style. Then a drop of water fell on me. I looked up into Jesse's eyes and almost smiled. He was crying.

"Querida, I love you." I reached up and touched the side of his face.

"Don't cry. I'm tough, remember?" He chuckled.

"Hey! That's not funny!" He kissed the top of my head, still laughing at me. This is seriously hurting my crime fighting ego.

"Jesse," He looked down at me now, "you do realize I'm perfectly capable of walking, right?"

"I know. But why on earth would I give up a chance to carry you?" He smiled with a sparkle in his eye that I knew was just for me. I grinned and gave him a sort of half hug from where I was in his strong arms. He carried me to the car and Carlisle, unlike Edward, drove the speed limit. We still only arrived at the hospital in less than ten minutes. I was starting to get a bit drowsy. Carlisle admitted me and led Jesse, who was still hauling me around, and I to a room. Jesse gently laid me down on the bed and sat next to me (on the bed).

Carlisle left, leaving me and Jesse alone. Lucky for Jesse, we were in relative public. If we weren't I would've been _all_ over him. Mmm… Jesse.

"Susannah, do you know what's really sad?" Jesse asked me, whispering softly in my ear.

"Kittens being run over the day after they're born?" He cringed a little, but continued.

"I saw you for the first time today without a shirt or a bra on."

"Yeah?" Your point is…?

"I didn't get to take it off…" He said quietly, which made me laugh and kiss him. We kissed for a rather long time and damn, was he kissing the breath out of me. He broke away right when Carlisle came back in, both of us gasping for air.

Carlisle ignored our gasping.

"Suze, we need to take you in for a CAT scan… it won't hurt, don't worry. Right this way please." Carlisle loaded me up in a wheelchair and Jesse wheeled me down the long hallway, following Carlisle to a big white room with a tube that I'm supposed to go in. I got in and Jesse kissed the tips of my fingers, murmuring quietly that he loved me.

"Jesse, stop worrying. I'll be fine." He still looked concerned, but nodded nonetheless. They told me I had to stay perfectly still, which I'm not very good at, but complied for the few minutes I was in the tube. They were taking pictures of me with a camera I couldn't see. Carlisle was right, though. It didn't hurt a bit.

Jesse rolled me back to the room and Carlisle scurried away to look at my pictures. He laid on the bed with me, touching at least one bit of me at all times, not that I minded or anything.

"Querida," He said again, tears rolling down his perfect cheeks.

"Jesse, don't cry, please." I kissed all of the tears, and then his eyelids.

"What's wrong, Jesse? Talk to me. I need you now. I can't have you falling apart on me." His facial expressions didn't move, but then he spoke quietly.

"I feel… well, querida, I feel… guilty." I almost laughed, but decided against it. It might hurt his feelings.

I touched the side of his face gently. I knew why he felt the way he did, but he needed to say it, not me.

"Tell me why." I whispered, and he turned towards me slightly.

"I… I shouldn't have touched you the way I did." He spit it out quickly, and I kissed his lips softly. He moaned.

"You make it so hard… to… to restrain myself." He whispered. "But that doesn't mean I should've touched you like that."

"Jesse." I looked into his eyes. "It's okay. I wanted you to. I still want you to. I don't know about you, but I enjoyed it." A distant smile crossed his face, remembering that sweet, wonderful hour.

"Well, I enjoyed it too, but…"

"No buts." And I kissed him again, a bit harder this time. He responded in a fairly acceptable way. Wink wink. We stopped for a moment so I could ask him a question.

"Jesse, question. _Why _don't you think we should've done what we did?" He was silent for a few minutes.

"Well, Susannah, I suppose it was the way I was raised. At least, back in 1850, if I did what I did to you back then, then I would've practically been arrested. And that would demote the family honor…" Blah blah blah.

"Jesse." I looked straight into the deep pools of darkness of what he had for eyes.

"Querida." He whispered softly.

"I love you." He replied by covering my mouth with his. Carlisle walked in, interruppting us for what seemed like the tenth time today.

"Suze, I need to talk to you. Now."

* * *

**ooh... suspension... review and I'll post tomorrow. love, panda**


	17. Oh dear

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing and everything. This is a short one, but it's pretty dramatic if I do say so myself. Remember: none of the medical stuff has any real basis; in other words I have no idea what I'm talking about. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a penniless sitar player. (hah! moulin rouge.) **

* * *

Suze's POV

I glared at Carlisle with my best pissed off look, but he ignored me.

"Suze, you might want to sit down." I nodded obviously, because I was already lying down on the bed with Jesse.

"Well, Suze, we think you have a rare, never before seen, form of… well, skin cancer." I sighed tiredly. Just my luck to get something no one's ever heard of before. Jesse grabbed my hand tightly, but I couldn't take my eyes off Carlisle. He was waiting patiently for my response.

"Um, Carlisle… well, what are you going to do about it?" I said slowly, choosing my words carefully.

"We don't really know yet, Suze. It's going to be very iffy for awhile, considering we don't know exactly what we're dealing with. Experimental surgery and many tests are going to have to be taken. We can start with a blood test." I nodded slowly, and Jesse's hand held mine even tighter. He was beginning to freak me out.

A nurse came over and stuck a needle in my arm and sucked out my blood **(A/N Edward!!) **, which hurt like hell, and then went away for a few minutes to get the results. Jesse looked me worriedly in the eye.

"Querida, people _die _from skin cancer." I nodded slowly. I think he is trying to break my hand.

"I'll be okay, Jesse, don't worry about me." I was suddenly very tired. I closed my eyes for a moment, and I believe I drifted to sleep.

Jesse's POV

She fell asleep, which is kind of strange because she was just wide awake a minute ago. I am so worried about her.

Suddenly, the monitor where they were tracking her vitals with an IV started beeping really, really fast and then stopped. Holy crap.

"Nurse!! Carlisle!! Come, now!!" About six people came running towards Susannah. A nurse was pumping some stuff into her blood with the IV and Carlisle put some pads on her chest to shock her. I think she was going into cardiac arrest. Great.

Carlisle's POV

These are the strangest symptoms I have ever seen in my, what, hundreds of years as a doctor. First the sore on her breast, a blister of sorts, and now she goes into cardiac arrest. This is going to take some quick thinking. And fast.

Jesse's POV

Susannah woke up and was basically shirtless, because Carlisle had to take off the baggy shirt she was wearing and her bra to shock her. She perked up, sitting up and smiling maniacally at me. I grinned weakly back at her.

"Jesse, it doesn't hurt anymore." I looked quizzically at her.

"What?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore. The blister, it doesn't hurt anymore." I bobbed my head slowly, and waved a fairly busy Carlisle over.

"She says it doesn't hurt anymore, Carlisle." He raised his eyebrows at me, looking at me like I was completely crazy.

"She's… not on any pain meds." We both looked strangely at Susannah. She just smiled back at us.

Carlisle touched the sore on her left breast gently with his latex gloved hand.

"Does it hurt when I touch it, Suze?"

"Nope." Carlisle inspected the sore more thoroughly.

"It looks like it's beginning to fade." Is this a good thing? Suddenly Carlisle looked extremely alarmed and called a few nurses to his side.

"We need to get her in surgery, stat. This blister is more serious that I had thought." Then Susannah was whisked away from me on a stretcher before I could say anything.

* * *

**Go ahead: press that little button that says review down there. I will love you unless I already hate your guts. Love, Panda**

* * *


	18. i suck at chapter titles

**Hey guys... read and review, please.**

* * *

Jesse's POV

They had her in surgery for hours. The entire time I couldn't sit still. I couldn't stop pacing around the waiting room, occasionally trying to peek into the operating room, but to no avail. I couldn't see anything; they had some pukey blue curtains drawn.

Finally, after what seemed like days but I knew were only hours, Carlisle came out of the room, looking a bit sweaty, to talk to me.

"Jesse, sit down please." I obeyed cautiously.

"Jesse, we removed the blister from Suze's left breast, and checked out her heart, which apparently was being strangled by a few arteries, explaining the cardiac arrest. We fixed her up, but it will be awhile before she's conscious."

"Wait… what does the sore have to do with the heart problems?" Carlisle looked baffled for a moment.

"Well, we haven't really figured that part out yet. But you will be one of the first to know when we do. It will probably take another surgery or two to find out completely. Right now, though, we have to contact her family." I nodded slowly, and before he left to call her family, I asked him one more question.

"Where's her hospital room?" Carlisle looked pained, wincing as he anticipated that question.

"Well, Jesse, she's in room 207, but it's in a special section of the Intensive Care Unit… that only the immediate family is allowed in." I was quiet, and Carlisle stared at his feet. I walked slowly towards her room, knowing I couldn't go in, but I could at least stand outside.

I paced outside of her room as her entire family rushed in there, ignoring me and my nervousness. They visited for about an hour, but then they had to leave for something or another. All was quiet, but it was short lived.

"JESSE!! I WANT JESSE, YOU STUPID BITCH!!" I smiled weakly. I think the nurse murmured a response about me not being able to go in there, but Susannah just started yelling again. She fell silent in the middle of a curse word, probably with medication.

Í peeked into the window of the door, peering in at her. She was still awake and fully conscious. I gave her a little wave and a big smile. Susannah gazed longingly back at me. Then she started screaming and pointing at me.

"SEE HIM, BITCH?? THAT'S WHO I WANT!! That's who I want…" she trailed off, saying the last part quietly, still looking at me.

I went back to pacing around the hallway, until the nurse finally left for a few sweet, brief moments. I rushed in the room quickly.

"Querida, are you okay?" I kissed her lightly on the lips, and she smiled back up at me.

"Well, my boob hurts and I have a huge gaping scar across my chest. Other than that, I'm _swell_." I laughed.

"Can I see it?" It was her turn to laugh as I started to lift up the hospital gown she was wearing. I don't know what was wrong with my head.

She smoothed down the gown and looked me in the eye.

"That's private property, mister. I'll show you later." I think she winked, but I just rolled my eyes, my favorite modern custom, I think.

The nurse returned. Only it wasn't the same nurse. It was a different one. Praise the Lord.

"And you are, sir?" She looked at me questioningly and slightly disapprovingly, my hand still touching Susannah's.

"I'm, uh, um…"

"My husband. He's my husband, Jesse." I dug a fingernail into the palm of her hand. The nurse smiled sickenly sweetly at us, and then she _left the room_. Wow.

The minute the door closed, I spoke.

"What in hell's name is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, honey." She said, quoting a 'Honeybunches of Oats' commercial. I kissed her again, this one lasting for a good long while. We broke away when there was a knock on the door.

"Remember, if anyone asks, you're my husband." I nodded swiftly, and sat in the lazy chair in the corner of the hospital room.

David walked in. I liked David.

"Uh, hey, Suze. Jesse?" Instead of looking strangely at me, he raised his eyebrows at Susannah. She just laughed and patted the bed where David sat down.

"But I thought—" Susannah put a finger to his lips and he fell silent as she told him not to ask questions. He looked at her questioningly, but seemed to accept the fact and fell silent, probably trying to remember what he was going to tell her.

"Shannon's here." Susannah grinned. David continued.

"She wanted me to tell you hi, and that she still thinks you're really cool, even if you have skin cancer or heart disease or whatever you have."

"Um, tell her… thanks?" She said it as more of a question than the appreciation it was.

Susannah gave him a hug and he left, leaving us alone once more. I went and sat next to her on the bed again. I glanced at the promise ring I had give her a couple of weeks ago that was still on her finger.

"You still have it." I whispered, gesturing to the ring.

"Yeah. I didn't wear it for awhile after you… dumped me."

"You realize I what did for you; that it was all for the best, yes?" Her face scrunched up like it does when she's thinking hard, or when she's confused. Or both of them, like right now.

"I thought, but 'dumping' you, you wouldn't come after me. And then you wouldn't get hurt." I explained. My fingers brushed over a bruise on her cheek, compliments of Maria de Silva. Susannah winced.

I whispered even quieter than before, "But I never stopped loving you."

* * *

**Aww... how sweet! REview, please. and the next chapter should b up to morrow.  
**


	19. Coming Home

**Hey guys... read and review.**

* * *

Suze's POV

Apparently because of my amazing recovery skills (and Jesse's kisses), I got to go home the next day, although I have to go back every week for the next couple of months to check to see if the skin cancer comes back. I also need to go to the hospital if I have any more heart problems. Like cardiac arrest. Duh. Jesse still hasn't left my side. We were in my room on my bed, and he was feeding me some of Andy's homemade tomato soup. Not that I couldn't do it myself if I wanted to, or anything. I just decided to be nice. And I was too tired to argue and or slash protest.

"Open up!" He dipped the spoonful of soup into my mouth, which was wide open, just like those little birdies that have their mouths open when their moms have worms. Except I don't like worms. I like tomato soup.

Jesse had even done the airplane thing a couple of times. And the train. And the car. And the car in a traffic jam. And a boat. And a space ship. And a submarine. He even did a bike. Don't ask.

The warm soup trickled down my throat as I swallowed it. Jesse was getting to the bottom of the bowl, and I listened in silence to the scraping of the spoon against the ceramic. He spooned up one last bite and fed it to me. Then he laid down next to me on the bed, putting the empty bowl on my bedside table.

I think he was trying to hide his worry about my, well, thing, and he wasn't doing a very good job at it. He always was a horrible actor. I touched the side of his face and looked deep into eyes.

"Jesse. I completely forbid you to worry about me. I'll be fine. I promise." He didn't say anything, but then again, he didn't smile either. He gently lifted me up on top of him, my chest to his. I rested my tired head on his pectorals and his hands tickled their way to the small of my back. His breathing was slightly ragged and uneven, the way he always is when he's nervous, usually in a position similar to this one. I think it's a good kind of nervous, though. I think I do a good job at making him nervous, one way or another, whether he likes it or not.

"Jesse, I love you." I had a feeling he was smiling but I was too lazy to look up and gaze into his face. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back.

"I love you too, querida." He murmured quietly. We were silent for a few minutes, and then I dared to question the thing that meant most to me.

"Why?"

"What?" He sounded a bit alarmed, though I can't imagine why. ;)

"Why do you love me? Why did you choose to be with me instead of living your life the way it was meant to? Why is it that you're still here, with me, when you could have any girl you wanted?"

He fell silent for a moment, which made me slightly nervous. Great. He can't think of a single reason that he loves me.

"Susannah, I love you for a lot of reasons. I love you because you're brave, that you're willing to risk your life and more for anyone."

"No, just you. You're special." He ignored me.

"I love you because you are able to see the brighter side to every situation. You are always able to make me laugh, even when you're the one with… _cancer." _He said the word bitterly.

"I love you because… you know how to throw a punch. You're willing to take on guys three times as big as you. You're stubborn, and when you get like you do, nothing can convince you to think otherwise. You believe what you believe in strongly. I love you because you're beautiful." I took in those last six words slowly. Jesse had never been big on physical appearances, and honest to goodness, he'd never said anything like that before. I let it sink in.

"Now for the other questions… I chose to be with you instead of my other life because… I love you. And there was nothing else for me there. Being the only son my father had, I would've been forced to be a rancher, and not a doctor. I don't know if I could've taken that… and, Susannah, you weren't there. My life would've never been complete." Holy crap, I love him so much.

"I'm here with you because I love you, not any other girl. I don't _want_ any other girl. I _want _you, querida." He said the last sentence very quietly, right before he started kissing the breath out of me. I could hardly keep up, not that I minded. And get this: he let his hands wander to my chest, something he'd never really done before. Again, not that I minded or anything.

* * *

**Don't you just love tomato soup!! lol! love, panda**


	20. Read and Respond

Jesse's POV

Jesse's POV

I did the same thing to her as she did to me in the warehouse. I guess it's like, well, I wanted her, and I couldn't wait. Normally, I prefer softer, slower kisses, but this was a nice change.

I let my hands go places I usually wouldn't let them go. But I was tired, she was tired, and hell, why not?

She tangled her hands in my hair while I, so to speak, 'felt her up'. Personally, I think she enjoyed it. I know I sure did.

She was the one who broke away after a good twenty minutes. I could've kept going for another hour, at least.

We gasped for breath for awhile, and then Susannah spoke after catching her breath.

"Jesse." Her breathing was uneven and well, breathy.

"Querida."

"Jesse, I love you so goddamn much." She didn't kiss me again, just rested her head on my chest, closing her eyes.

"I love you more."

"Liar." I laughed just a little, but didn't have the strength to argue with her. So I fell asleep instead.

**Author's Note.**

**Okay, guys, I need some ideas about what to happen next, before the proposal and such.**

**I know I told a few of you that this was going to be one long, ongoing Jesse and Suze saga, but until I think of some ideas, I think I'm going to take a break for awhile, say, two weeks to a month. I'll be back, I promise, whether it be with an ending chapter or the rest of the story. Go back and review all of the chapters you haven't yet, or whatever. Send me a PM for some ideas, please. Thank you guys sooooooooo much!! I love you all… unless I hate your guts. :-) **

**Again, send me a PM. I'll be back, I swear. Thanks for understanding.**

**Love, Panda**


	21. Surprise, Surprise

**Well, you know what guys, I lied. It has obviously not been two weeks to a month, but I had this chapter and could absolutely not wait to post it. review. I think you'll like it. a lot.**

* * *

Suze's POV

I got a phone call from Bella.

"Hey, Suze."

"What's up, Bells?"

"Well… OH MY GOD I'M GETTING MARRIED!!" She squealed loudly. I squealed appropriately back. And it's true; I'm very thrilled for her. And possibly a tad bit jealous.

Her tone changed back to quietness.

"You're going to be my maid of honor, of course." I squealed again.

"And Suze?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, Suze, after the wedding, I probably won't see you for the next couple of years." I immediately knew why, and I saddened just a bit. Edward was finally going to change her. Took him long enough.

"I know."

"If I'm able to think like a normal… well, not human, but you know, I'll write, I promise."

"Bella, I'm not worried about you, if that's what you're trying to imply. Edward will take care of you. I trust him." She was silent for a few moments, obviously thinking about the wedding night.

"You have to let me know, you know." I said.

"About what…? Oh, yeah. I will." I could hear her smirking.

"And Bella? Before I go, I want to let you know I'm really excited for you and Edward. Umm… what do you want for a wedding present?"

"I don't know. Ha! I know… get me a lacy bra, a Victoria's Secret bra. With matching undies." I laughed, but agreed to get her what she requested.

"In baby blue."

"I swear. But you have to wear them that night…" It was Bella's turn to laugh, giggling flirtatiously, with a touch of nervousness.

"Promise. Talk to you later, Suze!"

"Bye Bells." I hung up, and turned to Jesse, whose lap I'd been sitting on throughout the entire phone call.

"Bella and Edward are getting married." Jesse looked me in the eye.

"Are you jealous?" I blushed a little and looked down at my feet.

"I never said that." I murmured quietly. Jesse tightened his grip around my waist, and I held onto his arms.

"Well, do you want to?" He asked me quietly and seriously.

"What?" That caught me just a little off guard.

"Do you want to get married, I mean, eventually?"

"Yeah, I do. Someday, but not today." I twisted my head around and kissed him on the lips very slowly, something we hadn't done in awhile. It felt good. I pulled away and asked him the question he asked me.

"Do you?" He had that serious look on his face again. I didn't like it very much.

"Yes. Querida, I love you more than anything. Of course I want to marry you. Go and try to give me a reason why I wouldn't." I pondered this for a moment, but fortunately couldn't come up with anything.

Jesse's POV

I fingered the ring box in my pocket while she thought about this. Dammit. She thought we were too young. Well, she's barely eighteen, and the rest of the world thinks we've only been dating for about three months. That could look really suspicious and kind of weird if I asked her to marry me…

She sat there with a confused expression on her face, providing me with my answer, until I took her head in my hands and pressed our foreheads together.

"Told you so." Then I kissed her lightly but lingeringly on her soft lips. We kissed for awhile, and then the old chair I had been sitting on gave way, and one chair leg broke as we fell to the floor, our lips never leaving each others'. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the ring box fall out my pocket. Damn.

We stopped and Susannah stared at the box, picking it up and turning it over in her hands a few times. I could see the tears begin to well up in her beautiful eyes. I winced, cringing hopefully that she wouldn't get too upset.

She looked at me as we sat on the floor.

"Jesse," she choked out. "what's this?" I took a deep breath and was able to swallow the huge lump nesting in my throat. I held her hands and we stood up. Taking the ring box from her hands, I got down on one knee and extended the open box towards Susannah.

"This, querida, is an engagement ring. Susannah Simon, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

* * *

**Review and I'll post Suze's response tomorrow or the next day... love you guys!! love, panda**


	22. The end!

Suze's POV

Suze's POV

Oh. My. God. Jesse just asked me to marry him, and what do I do? I start sobbing, throwing myself into his arms. He seemed a little surprised, but held me for a good long time until I stopped crying.

"Jesse, I love you, but," he cringed and put a finger to my lips before I could finish.

Jesse's POV

"Ssshh… no buts. We can wait awhile, querida. We don't have to get married tomorrow, or even the next day. We can wait as long as you want, Susannah. I just wanted to let you know that I—" I didn't get to complete my sentence, though, because she kissed me lightly on the mouth.

"Was that—was that a no?" I asked her slowly. I'm confused now.

"If that was a no, Jesse, then this is your yes." Her lips started attacking mine, which I didn't mind, and the inside of me was setting off fireworks, rejoicing. She said yes. She's going to marry me. I'm going to marry her. WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!

We kissed for the longest time ever and didn't even stop when there was a knock on the door. I don't think Susannah heard it, but I did and wasn't about to stop to acknowledge her of this discrepancy. The person who knocked let themselves in. I wouldn't know who it was because my eyes were closed. Apparently it was David.

"Um, Suze, uh… uh, Dad says it's time for dinner." Susannah let go of my neck for a split second to wave him away. David left the room without saying another word. Thank you David. She replaced her hand at the nape of my neck.

By this time we were under the broken chair rubble and I was on top of her, attempting not to squash her, so I hovered over her, our chests barely touching. I think she got tired of that position because she moaned and her hands moved to my back and she pressed down, trying to pull us closer. Let's just say I didn't try to stop her.

We fell asleep that night on her bed, Susannah (topless) on top of me (also topless), our legs entwined and our chests melting into each others'.

Edward's POV

Bella is so excited about the wedding; but I think she's almost more nervous than excited. Although, I can think of just a _few _reasons why… and maybe that's why _I'm _a little nervous too…

Bella's POV

I think Edward's ready for the wedding, even though it's taking place in months. I don't blame him; he's been waiting more than a hundred years for something like this. I actually think he's even more ready for that night. Wink, wink.

Suze's POV

We're getting married, he loves me, and all is right with the world… for now.

**That's it guys!! That's the end… I may or may not write a sequel.**


End file.
